<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>River Currents by trysomecats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074696">River Currents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats'>trysomecats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Waterbending, hurt/comfort/more hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s special,” Obi-Wan’s mother had said to the Jedi who came to collect her baby. “He was born at the riverbed.”</p><p>(Obi-Wan is a waterbender, but he prefers to keep it a secret)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>212th Attack Battalion &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Water, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>River Currents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan came to the Jedi temple when he was three days shy of turning six months old. He had come all the way from Stewjon, a modest planet nestled on the outskirts of the Midrim, known for its tropical storms and the quaint, peaceful lifestyle of the locals. </p><p> </p><p>The young couple who had given their baby to the Jedi lived in a small hut next to a large river. The Sire was a strong, hardworking young man. The mother was gentle and loving. They adored their fourth-born child, but learned quickly that he did not truly belong with them. </p><p> </p><p>A Midichlorian count was taken, and a Jedi was called to Stewjon. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s special,” Obi-Wan’s mother had said to the Jedi who came to collect her baby. “He was born at the riverbed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tahl took the babe into her arms and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“He is very special,” she agreed. </p><p> </p><p>They departed soon after, and Obi-Wan slept soundly through most of the flight. </p><p> </p><p>When he woke up in Coruscant, he cried for two days straight. Afterward, tears became rare, and Obi-Wan was deemed as the happiest, sweetest youngling in the crèche. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Obi-Wan learns what he can do, he tells no one but Bant. She keeps his secret, and together they sneak away from the crèche most nights to play in The Room of a Thousand Fountains. </p><p> </p><p>Year after year passes by, and soon Obi-Wan is nearly thirteen. </p><p> </p><p>No Jedi Knight or Master has chosen him yet. </p><p> </p><p>He considers showing a few of them what he can do, but decides against it. </p><p> </p><p>It is his secret to keep, and he will not use it for personal gain. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Qui-Gon gives Obi-Wan a river stone for his thirteenth birthday, Obi-Wan is overwhelmed with gratitude. He wonders if his new master can somehow sense his connection with the liquid element, or if it is merely a delightful coincidence. Either way, he clutches the stone tightly in his palm and vows to treasure it forever. </p><p> </p><p>But then, only weeks later, during his first night alone on Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan stands in the rain and clutches the stone tightly in his trembling fingers. Already he is beginning to regret making the rash decision of staying behind on such a war-torn, tragic world. He finds himself anxiously looking up into the grey sky, wondering if he will ever see Qui-Gon again. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He does see Qui-Gon again, but at the cost of several lives. </p><p> </p><p>Bruck is dead, and Obi-Wan will never feel at peace in The Room of a Thousand Fountains again. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Revealing his power to Qui-Gon is inevitable. It happens during one of their first missions after his probation is over, when they are attacked unexpectedly while guarding the king of a planet located in the Outer Rim. </p><p> </p><p>There is nowhere to go. The thickets are too dense, and the lake water is too deep. Their only clear path is blocked by those who are aiming to kill them. </p><p> </p><p>“This way!” Obi-Wan calls without thinking, pointing toward the deep, murky lake. </p><p> </p><p>Then, just like that, the water parts, creating a pathway to safety. Qui-Gon listens to him without hesitation, and they manage to escape their attackers. The water crashes back down behind them, washing away the threat. </p><p> </p><p>“Great stars, I had no idea how talented you Jedi were!” The king comments, his eyes wide with amazement. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s stomach clenches, but Qui-Gon merely smiles at the king and asks, “Are you hurt, Your Majesty?”</p><p> </p><p>The padawan breathes a sigh of relief, but he knows that there is no way his master will let go of the new information he has learned regarding his student. As far as Obi-Wan knows, not even a Jedi Master can split apart a lake with a simple point of the finger. Having a clear control of the elements takes years upon years to truly master. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon finally addresses the situation later, on their flight back to Coruscant. It is just the two of them, surrounded by cold air and the winking stars of space. </p><p> </p><p>“Padawan,” he says, sinking into the seat next to Obi-Wan. “I think we ought to discuss what happened when we were on the run from those assassins.” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan swallows, but he can’t look up from his hands, which are clenched together so tightly that his knuckles are white. “Yes, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon waits patiently for a while, until it becomes evident that Obi-Wan isn’t going to speak to him without a bit more prompting. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t recall ever seeing you split apart a lake before,” the master points out casually, which is remarkable given the fact that out of nowhere his padawan had unveiled his intriguing relationship with water. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t,” Obi-Wan finally tells him. “Not a lake, at least.” Only puddles, and a few pools. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Qui-Gon says, and he sounds so calm that Obi-Wan has to look up. </p><p> </p><p>“Are- Are you very angry with me?” Obi-Wan can’t help but ask, closing his eyes in order to prepare himself for the confirmation. </p><p> </p><p>“Angry? Of course not,” Qui-Gon says, his eyes narrowed in concern. “You have a truly extraordinary gift, Padawan. But I don’t understand; why would you hide something like this from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I….” Obi-Wan starts, but soon realizes that it is impossible to truly explain to his master why he views his gift as irrelevant toward his path as a Jedi. “I’m sorry, Master. If it’s any comfort, you are the only one who knows, apart from Bant.” </p><p> </p><p>Master Yoda might know too, but only because he seems to know everything. </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon is looking at him carefully. “Is there a reason you’ve kept it a secret for so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s difficult to explain,” Obi-Wan answers. Qui-Gon only waits expectantly, and so the padawan sighs and continues. “I just...I was worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Worried?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still not too sure about the ability myself,” Obi-Wan confesses. “I don’t think it’s a gift that comes from the Force. It’s rather...illusive. I thought that if people knew about it, they would expect all of these great things from me, when really- well, I would just be a disappointment…”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan felt himself choke up then; it was hard to talk about these sorts of things, after all. </p><p> </p><p>“You could never be a disappointment,” Qui-Gon says tenderly. “Padawan, I know that our bond began roughly, but the fault was mine, not yours. You have been nothing but a hardworking, loyal, dutiful apprentice to me. I’m only sorry that I refused to see it earlier, when I needed to most.” </p><p> </p><p>This is the most open that Qui-Gon has ever been with Obi-Wan, and it makes his heart swell.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Master,” he says, eyes wet. “I will not fail you.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For Obi-Wan’s fourteenth birthday, Qui-Gon takes him to Alderaaan for three days of leisure. They spend the first day exploring the cities, browsing the stores, and trying the local cuisine. Then, they venture further, to where the white-capped mountains meet the vast, crystal clear lakes. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan raises his hands, and the water rises in layers, playfully swirling and twisting around them. He has been practicing, now that there are no more secrets between him and his master. </p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” Qui-Gon says, and Obi-Wan meets his eyes and truly smiles for the first time since Melida/Daan. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Qui-Gon dies on Naboo, something inside of Obi-Wan is forever shattered. </p><p> </p><p>He is sure that he will never smile again. Not even Knighthood can warm his frigid, weary heart. Not even his new apprentice, who tries so hard to succeed in his new life, but still gets treated unfairly by his peers. </p><p> </p><p>When night falls and each of them should be sleeping, Obi-Wan cries for his dead master, and Anakin cries for his enslaved mother. The two of them truly do make for a pair of pathetic lifeforms. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shows Anakin his power on a whim. It happens during their second attempt at a swimming lesson, when no amount of coaxing seems to get Anakin into the water. Instead, the boy stares at it with wide eyes, unbelieving that they are simply allowed to ‘tamper’ the water by swimming in it. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sends a playful swirl toward Anakin, just as large as the boy himself, in hopes of enticing him. </p><p> </p><p>“Master!” Anakin cries out, his eyes alight with awe. “You made a tornado of water. That was <em> wizard</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, relieved at having such an earnest reaction to his gift. He rests his hand atop the boy’s sun bleached hair. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you do it?” Anakin asks, gripping the sleeve of his master’s robe. “Can you teach me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not quite sure how I do it myself,” Obi-Wan confessed. “It’s- well, Qui-Gon called it a gift. Many Jedi can learn to manipulate the elements, but water has always called to me, since I was a youngling. </p><p> </p><p>“Wizard!” Anakin repeats, still in awe. </p><p> </p><p>“I would have you keep this a secret between only the two of us, is that alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Course! I won’t tell anyone,” Anakin promises, beaming. “You’re special, Master, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan smiles a little, and shakes his head. “I’m not special Anakin. It’s just a gift. That’s all it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more,” Anakin insists, and he continues to argue this for many years more, no matter how hard Obi-Wan tries to dissuade him from such thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the padawan takes Obi-Wan’s outstretched hand, and together they step knee deep into the water.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The entire 212th learns about Obi-Wan’s gift when he wipes out over a hundred droids by casting a large wave of water over them from the nearby ocean, saving their lives as a result. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know Jedi could do that, Sir,” Waxer remarks as the clones and their general work together to help those who are injured. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well….” Obi-Wan blushes, and clears his throat. “It’s a rather unique skill. Using the Force to manipulate the elements isn’t unheard of, but usually not to such a vast extent.” </p><p> </p><p>“The way that you controlled the water, it was like you made it dance,” Cody says, coming up behind him. “It was beautiful, General.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan feels his throat tighten, thinking of his deceased master’s words: <em> ‘Beautiful</em>.’ </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Cody. Truly.” </p><p> </p><p>The clones have always admired their general, but something changes after that day. Obi-Wan has never had so many people give off such devoted emotions toward him before. He is overwhelmed, but feels nothing but gratitude. </p><p> </p><p>He vows to make sure that this war ends, so that the clones will have freedom and peace from this bloodshed.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The war ends, but not in the way that Obi-Wan imagines. </p><p> </p><p>The blast is sudden, but clearly intentional. Obi-Wan falls into the water, and it catches him, submerging him in safety for a brief moment.</p><p> </p><p>When he emerges, the droplets trickle gently down his skin soothingly, but also mournfully. </p><p> </p><p>His dear men have turned on him, and Obi-Wan feels blinding pain as he senses death upon death throughout the galaxy. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Mustafar, Obi-Wan’s soul burns just as much as Anakin’s body.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Tatooine, there are no lakes, oceans, ponds, or puddles. There is dry, coarse sand, and scorching heat. Obi-Wan’s hands become brittle and cracked from the sun; his hooded cloak is a lifesaver, despite how much it makes him swelter. </p><p> </p><p>He meditates, keeps watch over little Luke, and often weeps when he thinks of all that has been lost. Qui-Gon is there, sometimes. He speaks gentle, comforting words, but that only makes Obi-Wan cry harder. </p><p> </p><p>When he is finished, his tears are evaporated by Tatooine’s unforgiving suns. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Obi-Wan becomes one with the Force, he is no longer a tired old man with dry, wrinkly skin. He is young again, and instead of pain, he feels <em> joy </em>. He and Qui-Gon embrace in the heavy rainfall of the afterlife, and everything is alright once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Come, Padawan,” Qui-Gon says. “There is so much to show you. Many have been waiting for you, my dear one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Master,” Obi-Wan says tearfully. </p><p> </p><p>He takes Qui-Gon’s hand, and he is finally led home. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to hear your thoughts/feedback! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>